


Tenth Doctor: Prompt Requests

by writerlyhabits



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, I hope you like these, I think theyre pretty good, I'm Bad At Tagging, but I wrote them so, its up for interpretation - Freeform, like these tags, where I pretend I know what I'm doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlyhabits/pseuds/writerlyhabits
Summary: I posted one of those prompt lists of Tumblr for people to request stuff with, so here are the results!(Technically there was another request, but I'm actually planning on writing another part to it, so be on the lookout for that!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (from my Tumblr)
> 
> Request: Hiiiii can you do 10 and 12 or 62 from the list with the doctor? Thank you and I love your writing so much, you're brilliant ily💞
> 
> 10\. “You have no power over me.” “You sure about that?”  
> 12\. “Excuse me! I was a superhero for ten whole minutes!” “And in that time you got kidnapped, and we had to come to the rescue.”

The Doctor was in one of his moods again. You were nervous when he was like this, never knowing what he was thinking, or what had caused him to be so shut off in the first place. He snapped at every little thing, and now that you were in the Tardis he seemed to be giving all this attention to you. 

“And how many times have I told you not to run off?” he snapped at you. “I’ve got one rule, just the one, don’t run off!” 

“Actually Doctor, you’ve got quite a few rules, that’s just the one you keep repeating,” you sassed back, wanting none of his hostile attitude.

“Then maybe you should listen for a change!”

“Excuse me! I was a superhero for ten whole minutes! I think I’ve earned not being scolded!”

“And in that time you got kidnapped, and we had to come to the rescue! It’s a rule to keep you safe and to avoid all that happening in the first place!”

“Alright, flyboy,” Donna piped in from her side of the console, “We don’t set out to run off, you think we enjoy signing up for these scoldings where you act all high and mighty?” The Doctor gave her a confused look, and you wanted to smack it off his pretty face. But you thought better of it and decided to back up her argument instead.

“We usually get dragged along into something, hear someone who needs help, or get lost trying to follow you and your long legs.” The Doctor started to grin, which was a good sign, so you kept going. “But of course traveling with you isn’t what it seems, and it always turns into something bigger than we thought.” You won giggles from the Doctor with that last sentence, and you couldn’t help but join him. After a few moments, the redhead across the room piped up. 

“And all it takes to get you out of your mood is for (y/n) to bat her eyelashes at you, and all of a sudden you’re all smiles and giggles. So it’s not like your reign of terror ever lasts very long anyway,” Donna teased with a smile of her own as she watched you. 

“Woah, what do you mean? She doesn’t . . . you don’t . . . you don’t bat your eyelashes? Do you?” You and Donna shared a look. 

“Not literally, you dumbo.”

“Doctor, as soon as I get you to laugh, which I’m pretty good at, you’re right as rain and ready to take us on another adventure.” He looked at you like you had grown another head, and it was honestly more amusing than it should have been. “It’s like this power I have over you.” 

“You have no power over me!” He exclaimed, almost in incredulity.

“You sure about that?” You replied in a much quieter tone, stepping closer to him. The two of you looked at each other, and you could see so much going behind those deep brown eyes. And although you couldn’t even attempt to place half of the complicated emotions that they showed, you knew that he had to have come to the realization that you were right.  
And Donna, the brilliant woman she is, had seen this interaction happen dozens of times before. It was like clockwork; she knew all she had to do was mention any kind of romantic connection between the two of you and the Doctor would get all flustered and defensive. There would be this weird tension, the two of you being all kinds of awkward and stupid, giving Donna a perfect chance to slip away unnoticed and avoid any of the Doctor’s negative attention. 

Well, at least she thought she was unnoticed. 

As he watched you walk away to the library, breaking the tension Donna had caused, the Doctor couldn’t help but smile to himself. His girls were so clever, distracting him the way they did. And truth be told, he loved every second of it. So he kept pretending to be incredulous at your accusations, he kept letting Donna think she slipped away unnoticed, and he waited ever so patiently every time there was a romantic tension between the two of you to see how long it would take until you broke it . . . maybe, quite possibly, because he hoped that one day you wouldn’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (from my Tumblr)
> 
> Request: (kashata23) Ooo, maybe 55 with Tenth? Might be a good opportunity for angst, somewhat?
> 
> 55.“Why are they afraid of you?”
> 
> (This one is reeally short and it's not one of my favorites but... here you go anyway)

The situation was tense. 

You’d only been traveling with the Doctor for a few days now, and you had to admit that the alien negotiations (or confrontations as most of them turned out to be) were something you still had to get used to. Donna seemed not to be so bothered by them, so there was hope. However, today was not a day that you felt used to it.   
The Doctor’s expression was intimidating, the oncoming storm was visible beneath the surface of his usually welcoming eyes. However, his opponents didn’t seem to be phased. That is until he said those four words. . . 

“Because I’m the Doctor.” To you, these were a comfort. He was capable of accomplishing so much good, he was confident in his ability to save everyone around him, and he usually did not disappoint. Why? Because he was the Doctor. But right now, your comfort did not seem to be shared with the aliens in front of you. 

At the Doctor’s words, their defiance changed into intense fear. They cowered, winced, backed themselves into the corner as tears silently fell down their cheeks. The Doctor turned away from them, emotionless as he proceeded to shut down their contraption and save the day, but you couldn’t take your eyes off of them. This was a new reaction, and you weren’t sure it was one you wanted to get used to. 

The aliens looked at you, and you saw in their eyes a panic. One of them leaned toward you and whispered: “You foolish girl, what are you doing with him? Why don’t you run?!” That one hurt . . .

Why don’t you run?

It kept echoing through your head, even as the Doctor returned to normal, as well as showing his opponents some mercy as he deposited them back on their home planet with nothing but a whispered warning. One that he didn’t let you hear . . . and you didn’t know if you wanted to. 

He bounded around the TARDIS console room as he flew off of the perpetrators' planet. Donna and the Doctor shared a conversation, and you had tried to pay attention but spaced out, thinking of that question again . . . 

Why don’t you run?

“(y/n) are you alright?” the Doctor asked you, a warm smile on his face despite his eyebrows raised in concern. This was so confusing; looking at him right now made you feel at ease, at home even. 

“Why were they afraid of you?” you asked rather bluntly, taking the Doctor, and yourself, by surprise. He looked down, sharing a glance with Donna, whose smile had turned to one very similar to the Doctor’s only moments prior. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to . . . they asked me . . . they told me I should run . . . but why, Doctor?” you stammered, clumsily trying to fix the situation, but still get your answer. He looked up at you, an ocean of sadness hidden behind his stoic expression. 

“Because I’m dangerous.” The way he said those three words sent a chill down your spine. “During the Time War, I was . . . I was dangerous.” The Doctor seemed to have an entire history playing out before his eyes, trying to find the best way to explain to the two of you what he saw. “I did horrible things. They have every right to be scared of me, but I’ve changed.” That seemed to be more for himself than anything else. The Doctor looked up at you, gaining a sliver of his confidence again. “They know the version of me that was a soldier . . . but he’s gone now. There’s no need to run, not anymore.” 

You were unaware of the tears that had built up until they were just now falling down your cheek, almost in relief of the Doctor’s answer. In response the Doctor made his way over to you, wrapping his arms around you in a comforting hug. He held you close, running a hand through your hair as you relaxed into him, the sound of his hearts beating in a calming pattern.   
Donna looked on from the side, watching as a silent tear fell down the Doctor’s cheek as he placed a kiss to the top of your head. She knew from the moment you had walked through the TARDIS doors that you were going to have an effect on the Doctor; she had no idea that meant you would be breaking down some of his walls within the first week of traveling with him. At this rate, who knew what you were going to do to the Doctor. Which begs the question, how much would you come to mean to him? Donna smiled to herself; bringing you on board was one of the best decisions the Doctor may have made yet, and he had no idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Omg i never knew that is your ao3 account wtf those Ten fics are my absolute favourite on that platform! Like "a silly game" gives me life!!!! Now that i've found you here, can i request a ten x reader where they are in an established relationship and travelling with donna and she's really happy for them but is still the sassy woman we know and love. Idk i was thinking about 48 and 21 from the number list lol. Also if you could put there some kisses too you would really make my day 💕💕💕
> 
> 48: “You gotta stop doing that.” “What?” “Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.”  
> 21: “Can you please go be stupid somewhere that’s away from me?”

Donna was beaming. She was following close behind you and the Doctor in a sort of alien bazaar watching how cute the two of you were being. Holding hands, pulling each other this way and that to look at something cool, and stolen glances that didn’t have to be hidden anymore. You and the Doctor had officially been together for a few weeks now, and Donna couldn’t remember a time when she saw the Doctor happier. Right now you were fiddling with some kind of gadget you had found at a stand the Doctor insisted on looking at to satisfy his need to take apart and mess with devices of his own. 

“What’re you up to?” The Doctor asked as he walked up behind you. 

“Trying to figure this out,” you stated, continuing to rotate the different pieces. 

“Oh? How do you know you’re doing it right?” 

“Well, it looks like a bunch of Rubix cubes that got stuck together, so I figure it’s probably not too different.” The Doctor chuckled and leaned down, head on your shoulders and arms wrapped around your middle. 

“How long have you been at it then?” 

“Since we got here . . . “ you trailed off, deep in concentration. You felt another giggle shake his body. “What? I think I’m doing good!” 

“You are, just . . . here love, let me show you something,” he smiled. He ran his hands up your arms until he took the object from your hands. With a few precise movements, including some that definitely did not apply to a regular Rubix cube, the Doctor had solved the puzzle within a matter of moments. 

“Okay, you don’t have to show off,” you rolled your eyes, turning to look at him. 

“No no no, keep watching,” he muttered softly. You turned back to the object to find that it had a faint glow coming through the cracks. You watched in awe as it open to reveal a small cavity in the center that held a little wooden piece. The Doctor put the puzzle back in your hands, resting one hand over yours and taking the wood piece in his other. 

“This is a Diskoid Hypertracer; it’s used to force children into sitting down and figuring out how to solve the puzzle, and when they do they get the reward inside,” he explained, gesturing to the wooden piece. “It’s supposed to work their intelligence. Parents can put anything they want in the center, and then when they’re done . . .” The Doctor closed the game, having put the wooden piece back into the center, and you watched as the whole thing gave off a light glow before revealing it had reset itself. “Then the child has a brand new puzzle to solve.” 

“Okay, this is so much better than a Rubix cube,” you mumbled, fiddling with the pieces again. This time the Doctor gave a hearty laugh before planting a kiss on your cheek and watching you play with the device for a few more minutes. 

“Of course you two are sitting around at a tech store, I swear he’s converted you into a science geek,” Donna mused as she approached the two of you. You giggled, the Doctor rolling his eyes and standing up to examine the rest of the table. 

“Nah I just found a Rubix cube,” you explained, showing her the puzzle you were solving. As Donna began moving a few of the pieces, the Doctor gasped in surprise. 

“Noooo, I haven’t seen one of these in ages!” The two of you turned to see the Doctor holding up a small, thin device in his hands. You sidled up next to him to take a closer look at it. “It’s a Systematic Hologram Magnification Matrix, it produces these little holograms out of the end that you humans are always so fascinated with,” he finished, beaming. You smiled and wrapped your arms around his middle, looking up at him. 

“You gotta stop doing that.”

“What?” He asked, brows furrowed in confusion. 

“Saying things that make me wanna kiss you.” Almost instantaneously he donned a smile, humming happily in response. He leaned down to meet your lips in a sweet kiss, allowing himself to get lost in the moment and forget about the device in his hands. He still wasn’t used to getting to kiss you whenever he wanted for no reason at all, and he hoped that he never would. 

“Oi, can you please go be stupid somewhere that’s away from me? Honestly, I can’t take you two anywhere,” Donna sassed, bringing the two of you out of your daze. The Doctor did his best to compose himself before he turned back to the gadget he still had in his hands. 

“Oh quit your moaning, just let me turn it on.” The Doctor began examining it closer, giving you a good view of it as well. The more he kept looking at it, the more you began to wonder if what you saw was true. “If I can just find the right switch…” 

“Doctor-” 

“Hold on I think I’ve got it,” he muttered stubbornly, looking at the same part of the device for the third time. You reached around his large hands to gently press down the button on the top. Sure enough, out of the other end came a small tip that was covered in ink. Donna tried her best to contain her laughter, which she didn’t do a great job at. 

“It’s just a pen, love,” you muttered sweetly, trying very hard to keep from giggling. The Doctor’s face fell, pushing out his bottom lip out and furrowing his brows. His pouty face did it for you, reducing you to nothing but giggles and Donna already having lost it, which did not make the situation any better for the time lord. 

“Well it’s got no business being here; who puts a pen next to a Diskoid Hypertracer?” he grumbled, dropping the pen back onto the table. He laced his fingers with yours and led you back down the street, clearly wanting nothing more to do with the little gadget shop. Having walked the entire market, the Doctor was happy to happen upon his TARDIS again and go somewhere entirely new. Somewhere he wouldn’t mistake a pen for something it wasn’t. 

He shrugged off his coat and went directly to his console, contemplating where exactly to go next when he looked over at you and Donna having a small chat back at the front of the TARDIS. Something you had said made Donna laugh, and it brought that beautiful, radiant smile to your cheeks, one that the Doctor was sure could make the sun shine through even the grayest, gloomiest London sky. Donna put a hand on your shoulder before turning to leave the console room. When the Doctor realized you were moving to come his way, he quickly averted his eyes back to the monitor. You approached him slowly, coming to sit on the edge of the TARDIS console beside him. 

“Hey there,” you said sweetly after a few moments. The Doctor turned to look at you, causing him to smile softly. He didn’t say anything, instead sliding his hand over slightly so that his fingers overlapped yours. “I’m sorry I laughed at you for the . . . the pen thing,” you stated, trying not to laugh again. The Doctor gave a light chuckle, and you deemed it safe to add: “It was pretty funny, you know you would have done the same to me.” 

“I would not!” The Doctor lied. He knew he absolutely would have, he’d done it countless times before. 

“Okay, if that makes you feel better,” you laughed. The Doctor stood upright and moved to stand in front of you, situating himself between your legs. With one hand at your waist, he tucked a piece of hair behind your ear and took a moment to pause. He took in every little detail of your face, memorizing every feature and relishing in how you looked at him as if he was the one who put the stars in the sky. 

The Doctor leaned down to press his lips against yours, feeling your hands move up his chest to sit around his neck, smiling to himself when you started to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. His two hearts started beating faster as your soft lips moved against his so fluidly, making the sweetest little sounds as he kissed you like he’d wanted to all day. 

“How long, do you think, until Donna walks in and tells us off?” he asked as you paused for air, punctuating his question with chaste kisses on the corner of your mouth. You giggled almost mischievously. 

“I told her not too.” The Doctor stopped his affection and moved back to look at you properly, an eyebrow raised in confusion. “I may have asked her for some time alone so that I could put an end to your pouting,” you said with a playful smirk. 

“I haven’t been pouty since we came back into the TARDIS, I don’t know what you’re on about,” he defended. 

“Right, okay, but Donna’s gonna stay out of the way until I give her the all clear.” You brought one hand down and started toying with the tie around his neck. The Doctor swallowed, his eyes following your slender fingers. 

“Well, in that case, I think I’m still in quite a mood,” he sighed with a tilt of his head. You hummed in satisfaction, gripping his tie and pulling him back down towards you.


End file.
